Sous le ciel, les étoiles et la lune
by Little Sayuri
Summary: OS. L'un n'était plus seul, l'autre l'était encore. Voulant sincèrement y remédier, l'esprit de l'hiver proposa donc une amitié au croque mitaine. Au fils du temps, tout allait très bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour...


**Sous le ciel, les étoiles et la lune.**

Il avait été seul pendant 300 ans. Il avait trouvé une famille, et un sens à sa vie en tant que gardien. Il était à présent heureux.

Pitch n'avait pas cette même chance que lui, et ça, seul Jack en avait conscience. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre les sentiments que pouvait ressentir Pitch. De ce fait, le jeune gardien avait réussi, après mainte tentative face aux attaques de rejet du croque mitaine, à lui proposer une amitié.

Idée saugrenue au départ pour Pitch, ce dernier avait finalement accepté l'offre du jeune homme. L'idée de Jack était que lui et Pitch se voit de temps en temps pour parler et pour dire que Pitch se sent un peu moins seul.

Il se donnait alors rendez-vous au sommet d'une colline de Burgess. De la haut, ils avaient une large vue sur la ville, le ciel, et les étoiles. Car oui ils se voyaient une fois que la nuit était tombé.

Les premiers rendez-vous étaient assez... froids. Bien que Jack était très bavard, Pitch rester froid et distant. Mais Jack se doutait qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'il se décide à s'ouvrir. Ils restaient donc assis sur la colline, a regarde les étoiles. Jusqu'à ce qu'un soir, Pitch se mette à parler à Jack des étoiles, de lui raconter leurs significations, leur histoire, etc. Et Jack l'écoutait, attentif et heureux.

Au fil des rendez-vous, Pitch s'ouvrait un peu plus à Jack. Si bien que leur sujet de conversation devenait de plus en plus varier. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien.

Au début, il se voyait une fois par semaine. Puis il se voyait plusieurs fois par semaine, et enfin, tous les jours. Pour l'un cela voulait dire plus. c'était nécessaire, et obsessionnel. Et l'autre ressentait petit à petit ce sentiment de vouloir être tous les jours avec l'autre.

Un soir, Pitch était arrivé en avance et attendait Jack. D'abord avec patience, puis il ressentait de plus en plus de l'impatience, comme un manque un besoin obsessionnel. Il voulait à tout prix que Jack soit là, qu'il se dépêche d'arriver. Peut-être était-ce la peur de se retrouver de nouveau seul ? ou bien est-ce que c'était autre chose ?

Il s'assit donc sur le rebord de la colline comme à chaque fois et commença à admirait les étoiles, seul. Il se demandait ce que faisait Jack, pourquoi il n'était pas encore là. Ce n'est que quelques instants plus tard que le jeune gardien arriva, tout souriant

- Désolé d'avoir mis du temps, mais mon travail l'exiger... s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire

Pitch acquiesça, intérieurement soulager, et se mit à sourire. Jack s'assit à son tour mais pas à coté de lui. Il se mit d'une drôle de posture qui surprit le croque mitaine. Jack s'était assis de façon à ce que son dos soit contre le torse de Pitch.

- Euh... Jack ?

- Je suis fatigué Pitch... je voudrais m'asseoir comme ça juste un petit instant, s'il te plait... demanda-t-il épuiser

- D'accord. Céda-t-il

Pitch accepta donc de le laisser contre lui, et il entoura doucement la taille de Jack pour le maintenir. Ce geste fit sourire Jack et il bascula sa tête en arrière pour qu'elle soit contre l'épaule de Pitch, tout en plaçant ses mains sur les bras de Pitch, et il admira les étoiles.

Pitch souriait de même face à la posture et aux gestes de Jack. Si bien qu'il cala sa tête contre la sienne et il admira les étoiles également. Ils restaient silencieux, admirant la beauté de ce grand fond bleu scintillant de lumière argentée.

Se redressant légèrement, la nuque de Jack arriva jusqu'au nez de Pitch, qui recula son visage légèrement, avant de plonger lentement, et malgré lui, dans sa nuque et ses cheveux. Il y allait avec timidité pour ne pas effrayer Jack, mais avec l'envie de sentir de nouveau l'odeur de vent frais de l'esprit de l'hiver. Il ferma les yeux et huma légèrement son odeur. Jack senti son geste et en fut surpris. D'abord de surprise, puis de constater que ce que faisait Pitch ne le dérangeait pas. en plus, ça lui procurait des frissons étranges dans tout le corps.

Il ferma alors lui aussi ses yeux, se laissant faire et profitant des émotions qu'il ressentait. Ses doigts se mirent à caressait avec hésitation la peau des mains de Pitch, puis se mit à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens.

Pourtant, Pitch s'arrêta un instant.

- Que... fit Jack étonnement

Il tourna la tête avec lenteur pour faire face au visage pensif du croque mitaine. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, l'ambre croisant l'azur, et Pitch s'avança avec hésitation, effleurant son front à celui de Jack.

Amusé, Jack s'approcha et lui taquina son nez avec le sien. Pitch répondit de même, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que finalement ils ferment leurs yeux et se fasse des « bisous d'esquimau » avec leur nez avec douceur.

Mais Jack fit un faux geste, volontaire ou non, car ça il l'ignorait. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du plus vieux, et du coup Jack déposa un timide et petit baiser glacé sur ces lèvres. Leurs yeux se rouvrir et quand le regard doré de Pitch croisa celui bleu glace de Jack, ce dernier se mit à rougir et a appréhender sa réaction.

C'est alors qu'il se releva, tout gêné, conscient de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Euh... dé... désoler... je... désoler.

Il s'excusa donc brièvement en bafouillant des mots à peine audibles avant de partir au loin, le plus vite possible à l'aide du vent, le visage rougissant et anxieux. Le croque mitaine l'avait regardé s'éloigner sans rien dire, ni rien faire.

Sans que Jack le sache et s'en doute, Pitch était tout aussi surpris qu'en colère du geste du jeune gardien. Il avait porté machinalement ses doigts à ses lèvres, se demandant s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il arrivait encore à sentir le contact glacé des lèvres de Jack sur les siennes.

Espérant de tout coeur que ce geste mal perçu par Jack, ne soit pas la cause de la fin de leur rendez-vous, il se mit à espérer que Jack revienne demain soir.

Le lendemain, quand la nuit s'installer sur la ville de Burgess, Pitch était là, comme prévu au rendez-vous, mais pas Jack. Il attendit assis sur la colline pendant quelques heures. Mais Jack n'arriva jamais. Soupirant de tristesse de ne pas l'avoir vu, ni d'avoir pu s'expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé, Pitch ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait de nouveau seul et triste, cette amitié et ce lien avec le jeune gardien n'ayant pas duré éternellement. Il repensait à l'instant qui avait fait fuir Jack. Ce n'était pourtant qu'un baiser, même léger. Il n'y avait pas eu de raison de réagir comme ça, a moins que Jack ne voulait pas que ça arrive et qu'il en avait eu peur qu'il lui en veuille. À moins que ce soit le contraire et que Jack c'est sauver pour les mêmes raisons.

Le coeur en peine, il soupira une dernière fois, avant de se lever afin de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa solitude. Quand il se retourna pour dire adieu au paysage et à leur lieu intime, Jack était là. Il se tenait debout, prêt d'un arbre qui ornait la colline et regarder Pitch avec tristesse.

- Jack ! dit-il avec surprise

- Pitch...

- Depuis quand tu... ? tu es donc revenu ?

- Oui... je... bafouilla-t-il avec difficulté

Pitch était content et soulager de le revoir mais quand il vit la lueur des yeux de Jack, il remarqua qu'autre chose. De la peur. Jack avait peur, mais de différentes sortes à la fois ! comme Pitch pouvait ressentir la peur des gens, il sentait que l'esprit de l'hiver avait peur d'avancer, de parler, des réactions de Pitch et des conséquences.

- Jack... murmura-t-il avec une tendresse sincère, un léger sourire sur les lèvres

Il lui tendit une main, mais Jack n'oser pas bouger, il avait une main poser sur le tronc, et se mordait la lèvre tout en fixant Pitch, la peur le rongeant totalement. Constatant qu'il fallait d'abord le rassurer, Pitch reprit la parole

- Ne t'en fais pas Jack, je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis plutôt soulagé de te revoir ici...

- C'est... c'est vrai ? demanda-t-il une voix pas rassurée

- Oui. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus revenir à cause de ce qui s'est passé.

- Il le fallait... dit-il en contournant son regard

Sentant que Jack allait se confier, Pitch poursuivit la discussion.

- Pourquoi tu devais revenir ? demanda-t-il gentiment

- Parce que je...je...

- Oui ?

- J'avais besoin de te revoir... j'ai besoin de toi...

- Jack... je... murmura Pitch.

Contre toute attente, Jack décolla du sol pour se blottir dans les bras du croque mitaine, qui s'empressa de le serrer tendrement dans ses bras. Le bâton de Jack gisait à leurs pieds et Pitch sentait que Jack sanglotait légèrement dans ses bras.

- Jack ?

- Je ne plus me passer de toi ! j'ai besoin d'être avec toi ! je voulais pas partir mais j'avais peur...

- Peur de quoi Jack ?

- Que tu m'en veuilles d'avoir franchi la limite, que tu me rejettes, que tu ne... ne...

- Que je ne quoi Jack ?

- Que tu ne m'aime pas comme moi je t'aime... avoua-t-il dans un sanglot

- Jack...

Il lui avait relevé le visage en le prenant par le menton, lui révélant un jeune gardien aux yeux bleus en pleurs, le visage et le regard apeuré et souffrant.

- Que dois-je comprendre Jack ?

- Tu l'ignores donc ?

- Je ne voudrais pas me tromper, et je préfère te l'entendre me le dire. Alors dis-le-moi. s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il avec une voix douce et rassurante, tandis que sa main essuya une larme du visage de Jack.

- Je... je...

Il voulait parler, mais Pitch s'approcha et plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de Jack, l'empêchant ainsi de prononcer le moindre mot. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il savourait pourtant ce baiser et participait à cet échange unique.

D'un baiser doux au départ, ils passèrent à un baiser plus passionné, moins hésitant. Une de leurs mains saisissait l'un par l'arrière de la tête, puis l'autre par le visage, le long de la joue. Leurs bouches s'ouvrirent de plus en plus, leurs langues se cherchèrent avant de se rencontrer dans un ballet frénétique.

Le souffle commençait à manquer tandis qu'ils avaient resserré leurs étreintes, et que leur battement de coeur s'intensifiait, que leur souffle s'accélérer, et qu'une passion dévorante naissait au fond d'eux. S'écartant enfin au bout d'un long moment, d'ailleurs aucun des deux n'aurait pu dire depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassent. Ils avaient le visage rougi, le souffle court, et des regards qui réclamait encore les lèvres de l'autre.

Ce qu'ils firent sans prendre la peine de parler. En cet instant, ils se comprenait à travers leurs émotions. Jack se mit à enrouler de ses bras le cou de Pitch, voulant approfondir ce baiser et intensifier ses émotions. Pitch et Jack s'écartèrent légèrement après un moment interminable d'échange passionné, se dévisageant avec intensité.

- Je t'aime... avoua enfin Jack

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dit-il avec un sourire

Il attira de nouveau le visage de Jack vers lui et y déposa un simple ces lèvres.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Jack...

Le jeune gardien sourit de soulagement face à la déclaration du croque mitaine, et il alla se blottir de nouveau contre lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Pitch souriait également tout en serrant Jack contre lui, heureux de le savoir de nouveau près de lui, et ce, pour longtemps.

Sous la lumière de la pleine lune, deux cœurs c'étaient trouver. Et rien ne pouvait apparemment les séparer. Du ciel, le résident principal de l'astre lunaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Puis il s'en retourna vers d'autres, laissant le couple s'échanger un nouveau baiser.

* * *

_A force d'avoir lu de très bon Jackitch auprès d'auteurs de talent, j'avais envie d'en faire un à mon tour. Et puis je suis curieuse, je m'ouvre à tout, et j'aime écrire de nouvelles choses pour dire de ne pas faire des histoires répétitives ! il en faut pour tout le monde ! :D_

_J'espère que ça vous a plut ! merci d'avoir lu ! review ? ^w^_


End file.
